Mark of the Gods
by Fictional Sadist
Summary: Atem was the first of his people to be born with the Mark of the Sangenshin. He bears the Blood Eyes of Osiris the God of Death. His power and potential have made those in power fight over him but he chose to live a simple life with his uncle and lover. During the Blood Moon he and his people are attacked by an unknown force and Atem soon finds himself in a strange country where th
1. Prologue-Birth

_There was a time, long before living memory, that mortal belief in the Gods granted them strength. The more followers they had the greater their power. They used this ability to fuel the conflicts between them. However, this is not the only way they waged war. Most often they would hoard their power like a Dragon hordes jewels and use their followers to fight their battles for them. Over time the line between follower and slave became as thin as the line between belief and knowledge._

Anknamkanen closed his bright ruby eyes as the words of the story began to blur on the page before him. The of how their people had begun was hard enough to concentrate on at the best of times, now it was nearly impossible. Leaned his head back against the chair he was curled into and stared at the ceiling of the bedroom he sat, waiting for the sun to set. He'd lived his whole life under the light of the stars and the moon. He couldn't stand the harshness of the desert sun.

He hoped he hadn't lost the chance to say goodbye during the time he'd been forced to stay inside.

He turned his eyes back to the pages of the story…

 _Disgusted with the actions of their comrades three Gods chose to take action to end our enslavement. Ra, the god of the sun and the fires of Life. Osiris, the god of the Living Shadows and death. Obelisk, the God of warriors and the forge. These three became known as the Sangenshin and made a pact with mortals and mixed their blood with them. This covent granted mortals Gifts that allowed them to strike back against the gods who would use them._

Ankhnamkhanen's mind turned to his arrival over five days ago. He'd left the Hunt to visit his adopted father and sister here. His sister Layla had moved here with her wife and mate Rena and they were anxiously wait for Rena to give birth to their child. Even though he had fathered the child Ankhnamkhanen had known from the beginning that he would be nothing more than and uncle to it and that suited him just fine. He wasn't ready for a such as task but Layla and Rena were so he'd agreed. As the child's Uncle he felt he should be here should at least be there for his or her entrance into this world.

He smiled softly as the memory of how bright and excited Layla had been for it. Rena had been switching between wanting it to be over and being a ball of energy. There hadn't been much for him to do besides visit and wait.

The soft smile that had creeped onto Ankhnamkhanen's face quickly vanished as the incident from three days ago flashed into his mind…

They'd been out for a walk. Layla and Rena had been excitedly talking to each other about what to name the baby while Ankhnamkhanen silently walked behind them. None of them had noticed the Changeling until it was too late

The undead spirit had been in the body of a serpent and had locked its mouth around Rena's arm. Anknamkanen had managed to wrestle the creature off her and they had rushed Rena to the Healers den. No one had cared that the snake had dissolved into ash and blackend the ground where it had fallen

They were all aware of the fact the no one had ever survived the bite of a Changeling. Rena had begged them to make sure that the child survived and was cared for so all the effort was placed into that and the newborn, a little boy, had been brought into this world and was barely clinging to life. They hadn't even named him yet because he was so weak that no one was sure if he would make it.

Layla had been inconsolable. She'd cried and held onto Rena even after she had passed. It was only after she had exhausted herself that they had been able to separate them. All of the light had left her eyes and refused to eat, drink or sleep.

Ankhnamkhanen knew better than most that Layla would soon be joining Rena on the Next Journey. They had not just married. They had Mated. It was a bonding of their spirits and the loss of one ripped their soul in half. It was an experience that few survived and even if they did they would become little more than a shell of their former self.

Rena's funeral arrangements were being postponed for as long as possible.

After all there was no point in building one pyer if they would only need two more…

He desperately tried to concentrate on the story to try and ease the agony of waiting until he could return to the Healers den and see if there was anything he could do to help…

 _With the help of the Sangenshin we managed to banish all Divine beings from this realm. Even though the price was removing the Sangenshin we would never be disconnected from them. They anointed three people with their marks. These three Godmarked would be blessed with power from the Sangeshin and stand as a tribute to the pact that had been made between us._

The moment the sun set Ankhnamkhanen threw the book to the side and left to seek out out Rena's sister, the healer Rowiya. The middle aged woman healer had refused to relinquish the care of her nephew. Ankhnamkhanen was sure that the boy hadn't left her arms for more than a few hours and only because Rowiya had passed out in exshaution yesterday.

He found Rowiya was sitting in a chair cradling the small child to her chest. He could clearly see the dark bags under her eyes. The boy was wrapped in a blanket his eyes were still closed. Ankhnamkhanen could barely make out the minicual rise and fall of his chest. Layla sat on the other side of the room curled into a corner. Another of the healers was at a table against a wall making something that filled the room with a spicy scent.

The small, still form in here arms tugged at Ankhnamkhanen's heart. He knew that this boy would not last much longer if he didn't nurse.

"Can I hold him?" He asked. He knew Layla hadn't held him and he wanted just one chance to do so. Rowiya quietly raised an eyebrow then thought better of it. She vacated her chair and directed him to sit in it. Once he was situated she quietly instructed him on how to properly cradle the child and then passed the baby to him.

Ankhnamkhanen looked down at his little nephew. He'd never felt more useless in his life. He was the Godmarked of Osiris. Layla and Shimon had saved him and given him a family to call his own when his father had died and his mother withered from his loss like Layla was doing. Now, when the two people who he loved most in this world needed a miracle he could do _nothing_.

In a moment of pure desperation he did something he usually never did. He closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to the little one's and prayed.

 **'My lord Osiris...I beg you to let this little one live. Reach to your brothers Ra and Oblelisk to give him the strength and ability to live...I will** _ **do**_ **anything,** _ **give**_ **anything asked of me for his life. Please I beg you not claim him for your own... '**

Rowiya watched and her heart broke again as she watch the normally tall and imposing man curled and trembling over his little nephew. Rowiya knew that they would loved the little one just as much their sisters. Should he live Rowiya swore she would do whatever she could to make sure he lived a happy life. SHe closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer of her own to the Sangenshin. He asked for the strength to keep the boy alive. For the chance to love him as he should be loved.

A gasp from Ankhnamkhanen drew Rowiya's eyes open. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in fear. She stood across from Ankhnamkhanen in an endless abyss of black darkness. It was so cold the Rowiya could see her breath. A purple colored fog that floated around them.

Purple and black...the colors of death…

Out of the corner of her eyes Rowiya saw forms moving in the dark. She narrowed her eyes and turned to Aknhnamkhanen in anger.

"You bastard! How dare you summon your Shadows!" she snapped "He is still alive! If your going to give up hope-"

"Be quiet and don't move." Ankhnamkhanen snapped, cutting her off. Rowiya blinked in shock as she realized the look on his face wasn't the contented smile she had seen him wear the few time she'd witnessed him summon the Living Shadows.

No...he curled protective over their nephew and he glared around suspiciously at the place they were in. When he spoke next it only confirmed her what she had started to realize.

"These Shadows are not mine…" he told her in a quiet whisper.

The stayed as still as possible as the Shadows swirled around them. Neither knew why they were here nor what was going to happen.

Then a some of the purple fog reached up and touched the infant. It was almost a gentle caress and the word * _Warm…_ * echoed around them. The air around them began to rise in temperature until it was comfortable. As they watched the fog shaped itself into a woman wearing a loose, light green colored gown. She wore a silver headdress. The thing that stood out to the two adults was her golden hair and blue skin. The marks of a servant of Ra and Obelisk. The Gods of Life and Strenght.

The woman smiled gently and knelt before Ankhnamkhanen. She held out her hands and waited. Aknhnamkhanen looked over to Rowiya. They didn't know what to do. Aknhnamkhanen turned away from his sister in law and made a decision. If he was right they were being granted hope. If he was wrong…

He placed the infant in the woman's arms. She closed her eyes and began chanting in a language that neither adult was familiar with. A white aura enveloped the two of them as she chanted.

The baby coughed..the woman's chant became stronger… the Shadows began to close around them.

Rowiya was pushed forward and she stumbled and Ankhnamkhanen stood to catch her. In that moment they touched the world blacked out before them and as the words _*Child who holds the blood of both Life and Death we entrust ourselves to you*_

Rowiya and Ankhnamkhanen blinked as they once again found themselves in the room of the Healers Den. Layla was standing and staring at them in horror and the healer who had been at the table was gone. Rowiya was still leaning on Aknhnamkhanen's shoulder.

All of their confusion was replaced with shock when a strong, loud wail echoed around them. All three sets of eyes were drawn to the boy still in Aknhnamkhanen's arms. He was struggling against the blanket that held him and screaming his discomfort at them.

Layla dropped to her knees and Rowiya rushed out of the room. Ankhnamkhanen stared at Layla. The dullness of her eyes had brightened just a bit. Tears were flowing from her eyes, yet she wore a soft smile.

"Rena…" she whispered in wonder "Rena...did you…"

The next few hours were a blur to Ankhnamkhanen. The healers rushed back in. At some point Layla's father was brought in and took charge of the infant. Rowiya had fallen asleep in a bed from a mixture of relief and exhaustion. Aknhnamkhanen felt filled with extran energy that he hadn't had in days and rushed around doing whatever the Healers directed of him. Layla had been even been coaxed into eating a light meal.

Rowiya woke just before sunrise and gave her place to Layla. She, Ankhnamkhanen, and Shimon and all gathered around the cradle that they had placed the child in. Out of everything else that had happened in the night one small detail held the most represussions.

He had red eyes. The same Mark of Osiris that Ankhnamkhanen had. Except Ankhnamkhanen had gained his mark when his powers had awoken. The peacefully sleeping boy was the first to ever be _born_ with a Mark of the Sangeshin. Before tonight he hadn't opened his eyes so it had gone unnoticed...or it had changed when he had been healed by the strange woman. The news had already started to spread.

"He'll need a name…" Shimon whispered quietly. His eyes were filled with a quiet joy as they stared down at his grandson.

They all agreed but a name for him escaped them….

"Atem…" Layla whispered gaining their attention. "Rena...Rena really wanted to name a boy Atem...I teased her about it…"

Rowiya smiled at her and walked over to sit next to her and wrap her arms around Layla's shoulders to pull her into a hug.

"Atem it is then…"


	2. Beginnings

The light within Arcane Wilds was tinged red as the sun switched places with the stars. The nocturnal inhabitants awoke to go and find their breakfast and hopefully not become one.

Atem sat in front of a small fire with his legs cross and his eyes closed. His tricolored hair fell around his shoulders and glowed in the light of the fire. Just behind him his oldest friend, the Manticore Sharim, lay curled around a child-like creature. She had blond hair and pink wings sprouting from her forearms. Her clawed bird-like hands stroked the tawny fur of the bat-winged, scorpion tailed cat.

Atem had found the Harpie girl a couple of days ago. She had "fallen" into this world from the Shadow Realm and had been hurt badly. She had been alone and terrified. Atem had been taking care of her just as he did for all of the ones that crossed. He did this for all the "monsters" that crossed accidentally. Ever since he'd unintentionally opened the door when he was five. He'd felt it was his duty to care for the injured and send home the ones who wanted to go back. It had taken eleven years but he'd finally gotten to the point where he could do it himself.

Atem could feel the sun setting. He could feel his Shadows gaining strength and moving to surround them. He could hear the nervous chitter of the Harpie Girl and the calming purr from Sharim in response. The purr calmed Atems own initial fear and he raised his hand for the Shadows to lovingly curl around.

*Sisters...* they whispered to him. Atem opened his eyes to see three full grown Harpies hovering above him.

All had pale blue skin and were colored in shades of purple. One had long red hair, another had blue hair that reached for the sky, the last had short orange hair that curled around her ears. Atem smiled. He knew these three. He'd helped the red head before. She let him called her Kujaku. He called the blue hair wong and orange hair Mazaki.

Kujaku smiled back down at him and the younger Harpie started chirping excitedly. Atem remained still.

"I think she landed in a throne bush. She ate something that didn't agree with her. Her left wing will at least a week more until she can use it to fly." he told them. Kujaku nodded and Wong landed by Sharim and picked up their little sister. The blond clung to Wong and the blue haired Harpie moved back to join the other two. Mazaki, Wong and the young one faded back into the Shadows but Kujaku lingered for a moment. She plucked a single feather from her arm and handed it to Atem. Atem took it and thanked her. (He'd learned a long time ago not to argue about or refuse gift given to him from any of the Shadow creatures.)

Kujaku gently brushed a claw against his cheek and Atem leaned into the affectionate touch. With one last soft smile and a respectful nod to Sharim, Kujaku left as well. Atem sighed and pulled back the Shadows.

Atem shivered. Using his Shadows had always left him cold. Now that he was no longer afraid they had stopped taking over his mind. They would still move without his will when was threatened. They were working together now, and they were learning the difference between a real threat and when Atem was just pissed off.

Sharim nuzzled against Atem. The teen sighed "I'd like to stay and warm up but if we don't get going we'll be late…"

Atem stood and stretched before smothering the fire and making sure he didn't leave and embers. Then he climbed onto Sharim's back and tangled his fingers in the fur of the big cats mane. "Come on. Let's go back to the Hunt." he told the other and the manticore launched himself into the air.

Atem crouched low on Sharim's back and simply enjoyed the short flight back to where the Hunt had set up camp.

A few miles away Ankhnamkhanen sat around one of the fire pits with his pregnant lover Ari. Ari was bouncing her leg and Ankhnamekhanen tried not to laugh at her. He knew she worried about Atem being alone with the Harpie girl. He also knew that there was an unspoken respect between his boy and the Creatures of Shadow.

He placed his hand over Ari's. "He should be back by now." she muttered. "He wouldn't miss the ceremony for anything in the world. Shouldn't we go and look for him or something?"

Ankhnamkhanen shook his head "You know I would know if something is wrong. I'm connected to the Shadows just like he is."

"But your Shadows are different than Atem's-"

"And they would tell mine of Atem is in trouble." Ankhnamkhanen interrupted her gently "I've told you this has happened before. Trust me on this: he's fine right now."

"He's always "fine"...that's why I worry…" Ari murmured. "The people from that village are here and while I know he doesn't like me worrying-"

Ankhnamkhanen placed his hand over hers "That's where you're wrong. While he doesn't _want_ to worry you, but he does adore that you care enough to. Besides if anyone from Nightseye comes anywhere near Atem he'll be sure to give them hell." he told her with great pride. Ari sighed and leaned against him.

Soon enough the sound of wings announced Atems arrival. They landed at the tents that had been set up as temporary stables. Atem was overcome with excitement when he saw a green dragon sleeping in one of the stalls. It had bonded itself to the first human Atem had called friend. A boy named Mahad. Atem's face broke 9ut in a smile and he turned and raced off to the one place he knew Mahad would be: his Grandfather Shimon's wagon.

As it double as both home and work room for his poisons, antidotes and experiments Shimon kept his wagon on the very edge of camp so that when he worked no harmful fumes would get to anyone or anything that they could harm.

Atem entered without knocking as he usually did. Inside was lit by a dozen or so light stones glowing from their holders. Sitting hunched over a book together was Shimon and Mahad.

Atem stood awkwardly in the doorway. He hadn't seen his best friend in over a year since Alzar had forbidden Atem's extended family from returning to Nightseye. He'd been forced to wait six months until his fifteenth birthday, so he could join the Hint under tradition and they wouldn't be able to drag him back. By the time he and Sharim had joined up with the Hunt, Mahad had already left for his yearly trip to spend time with his maternal Uncle, who was one of the Sacred Blacksmiths of Obelisk.

Atem felt a foreign awkwardness fill him as he watched Mahad mark something in the book. He wondered if he had time to leave before they noticed him. Then Mahad looked up and his dark brown eyes that were flecked with gold locked with Atem's dark red ones. A smile lit up the older teen's face and it stole Atem's breath away.

Mahad put the book down and ran over to pick Atem up into a spinning hug. "Atem! I'm so glad to see you!" it drew a laugh from Atem and he wrapped his arms around Mahad's shoulder in a proper hug.

"It's good to see you to Mahad!" Atem laughed as his feet touched the ground again. They didn't part though. Not until Shimon cleared his throat. The two teens reluctantly put a small distance between them and faced the old man who couldn't hide the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"How did it go with the Harpie?" he asked.

"Fine. The sisters came to get her." Atem told his grandfather. Shimon nodded.

"Harpies? Is that why you've been gone?" Mahad asked then turned to Shimon "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shimon opened his mouth to answer when an excited squee echoed around them and a weight crashing into Atem's back knocked him to the ground.

Mahad palmed his face in embarrassment and pulled his little cousin Mana off Atem. She protested. Loudly. The two cousin's started arguing as Atem pushed himself into a sitting position with a big grin on his face as he watched. Mana was the closest thing Atem had ever considered a sibling. Mahad was different. Even more than a friend.

The two cousin's abruptly stopped arguing. A tall woman with long brown hair, a fit muscular build and long brown hair stood with a small smile. "Forgive the intrusion Master Shimon. Mana and I were told we could find Mahad here."

"Right. Take Mana and I'll be out shortly." Mahad told her and put Mana down the tiny hyper-active girl sighed and trailed out to sit with Karen.

Mahad turned and helped him to his feet. "I have something to tell you. Save a dance for me during the celebration?" Atem nodded and watched as Mahad trailed after the two women and a sense of dread settled around Atem's shoulders.

He didn't have long to think about it when his grandfather clapped him on the shoulder "Come on. It's time to go and get ready for the ceremony."

Atem simply nodded and followed his grandfather. They made their way towards the middle of the camp and Atem could hear raised voices. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the Head of the Nightseye elder council arguing with his aunt Rowiya.

Atem slipped away from Shimon and moved to edges of the gathered crowd. As he got closer to the area they had cleared for the Passage Ceremony. It was a time were each child 16 or older gained their Mark of the People and were considered Adults and free to pursue apprenticeships (amongst other things).

Shimon moved to the center of the crowd and felt and ache in his chest when he saw his daughter Layla standing with the group Alzar had brought. She was arguing with Rowiya about Atem. Again.

"You know that once the children start preparing _no one_ is allowed to see them except the priests! If you had showed up at sunset like we told you to you could have had the chance to speak to him. Now? You get to wait like the rest of us." Rowiya snapped.

"He's _my_ son! You can't keep him from me!" Layla shrieked.

"I don't care what that cult village has fed you Layla! Atem ishere _willingly_! Unlike _you_ lot no one here is forcing Atem to do anything he doesn't want to do!" Rowiya spat back.

Alzar, a pudgy man with his half dark grey and half light grey hair cut short, stepped forward and placed a hand on Layla's shoulder. He smiled at her reassuringly. Then turned a smug grin to Rowiya.

"Did he not just arrive? I saw Sharim. Surely there is time for me to speak with him before he joins the rest?" Layla pleaded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but does Atem even meet the requirements for participation at this point? Yes, he has spent _one_ year with the Hunt but does he have his Shadows under control? He cannot be allowed to go off on his own unless he can stop them from summoning destructive monsters. Or stop them from putting people in comas without his uncles seal." Alzar looked like he'd just made the winning move in a game. Layla was wearing a look of absolute worship on her face as she watched Alzar.

Ankhnamkhanen stepped forward. His face was a mask of calm that was betrayed but the fury in his eyes.

"I will gladly correct you." he told the old man and cold, calm tone "Atem spent the first _five_ years of his life with the Hunt. Until you convinced his mother it would best best to stay in one place. This last year puts his count at six. Yes, he has struggled to control his Shadows. In that I helped him as best i could by using my own Shadows to keep his at bay. However, since the two are so very different his have been slipping from that control. In this past year I have been helping him speak with his. They are in tune now. They no longer go against his command. He had demonstrated this to the satisfaction of the Priests who have given their permission for him to participate."

Both Ankhnamkhanen and Shimon took great pleasure in watching Alzars face drop into astonishment. Shimon lost a little of his when he saw the look of devastation that was on Layla's. Ankhnamkhanen had refused to even look at her.

Shimon stepped forward and forced his voice into a pleasant tone. "Come now. This is supposed to be a celebration. We need to clear this area so that the Priest can cleanse it."

"No!" Layla cried "Not until I see him! Do you know what he went through with you! He nearly died! _Twice_! If you think that I will let him-"

" _You_ don't get a choice in it anymore." Aknhnamkhanen told her and left.

Atem had departed with the crowd. Anger and disgust made his chest burn. From the day his mother had dragged him from the Hunt to Nightseye Atem had been miserable. Alzar had made it his mission to make sure everyone in that small village knew _what_ he was. It got him special privileges like private lessons when all the other children learned in groups. It even got him dragged up to stand and help preside over ceremonies a child less than ten had no business being a part of. He hated Alzar. He was a manipulative bastard that used his mother's unstable mental state to try and keep him on a short leash. He was "her only reason to live" after all. He hated seeing her sad and she became the tug that always drew him back.

"Special" they called him.

He _hated_ that word.

That word seemed to make all the adults look at him like he was some sacred object. Treat him like he was a fragile as the glass bobbles that the craftsmen of Ra were famous for. The other children had wanted nothing to do with him.

The more miserable he became the more out of control his Shadows had become. He understood now that they were trying to earn his favor. They hadn't meant to put Master Shadi in a coma. They had merely seen him as a threat and had moved to protect him. It was something that Alzar encouraged. After all, if Atem couldn't control his Shadows then he would _have_ to be kept under watch…

Atem took a deep breath. He placed his hand against the wood of a nearby tree and hummed a small tune to himself. The Shadows stirred but settled when Atem told them he was fine. Then he left to join the other Osiran children.

The preparations didn't take much longer. The area was cleansed of negative energies and wood that had been specially gather was stacked to be lit at the end to create a huge fire. After blessing it all the children of all three tribes gathered around the bonfire were the three Priests from the Keepers waited.

The Keeper could rarely be called from their underground dwelling except for circumstances such as this. They recorded and kept the history of the Irakihonimay and protected it with their lives. It was considered the Highest honor to become one.

Parents gathered in a circle to watch the children stepped forward in groups of three. One born from each of the three main tribes. They knelt in front of the three priests. Two men one woman. They stood in triangle with the men in the back and the woman in the front. The ken hand one hand on each of the woman's shoulders. Their other hand rested on each other's shoulder. Each child was dressed in cream colored linen pants. Many were shirtless, though an optional shawl was provided in the same color for those who wanted it. All had a band of gold painted on their foreheads with a darker gold eye in the middle. Their eyelids were painted with several shades of red and their arms were colored in blue unto to the elbow.

When it was Atems turn a sense of excitement filled the air. For most of the gathered crowd this was truly special occasion. Atem brought the count of living Godmarked to three. Along with his father and the Godmarked of Obelisk, a man named Haldor. It was the first time in a long time that three Godmarked had gathered together. Even if two of them belonged to the same god

Atem strode over to the priests with Mahad and another boy from Oblelisk that they didn't know. Mahad and Atem were both shirtless bit the other boy had opted for the shawl. They all knelt before the Priests and place their hands over their hearts.

They started with Atem. The front priest placed his left hand over Mahads and asked "Do feel the pulled towards a Path?"

Atem shook his head and repeated the proper response "Though I bear the Blood Eyes of Osiris it is my duty to be loyal to all Paths. To protect all of the Irakihonimay. I call the Hunt my home but my loyalty rests with the tribe as a whole."

A golden glow enveloped the Priest and flowed over Atem. The glow settled over their hands.

"Atem, Godmarked of Osiris, by the Blessing of the Sangeshin I declare you a child no longer. Rise and take your place amongst your people." the glowed faded and the Priest pulled away. Atem dropped his hands to reveal a new tattoo over his heart. A sword resting behind a shield colored in blues. A pair of red eyes. One sitting on either side of the swords hilt and a gold crown sitting above it all.

Atem stood and waited for the Priest to finish with Mahad and the other boy. Atem tried to hide his surprise when Mahad gave a similar answer to his and received the exact same mark. He knew Mahad had always wanted to apprentice to his Grandfather and become an Apothecary. But to do that he would have had to pledge loyalty to the Tribe of Osiris. He barely heard the other pledge his loyalty to the tribe of Obelisk over his confusion. Atem knew without looking that the others mark would only have the sword and shield colored in while the rest sat only in outline. Once the three of them stood together they bowed at the waist three times. First to the Priests, then to the gathered crowd, and lastly to each other. Finally they moved to stand by the kindling that would become the fire.

Three more groups repeated this. Most pledged to a single tribe and had only one part colored in. Blue shield and sword for Obelisk, red eyes for Osiris and gold crown for Ra. Two pledge to more than one tribe but no other to all three. There was an odd number of children this year. So the last group had only two. A pair of girls. One wore the shawl, the other didn't. the one with the shawl pledge to Osiris and the one without pledged to Ra.

When the girls joined the gathered young adults the Priest dropped their hands. They each pulled a knife from their belt and had each of them cut the palm of their left hand and throw their blood on the wood. They gathered together and once again created the triangle. The woman held out a hand to the wood.

"With the lighting of this fire you pass from the innocence of childhood to the realm of adulthood. There will be times of both joy and sorrow. Times were hard decisions must be made by you and you alone. Trust in your path and find strength with the Sangenshin."

With a whose molten gold flames engulfed the wood. After a time the brightness faded and a normal fire took its place. Whooping shouts filled the air and the children were engulfed by the crowd and the celebration began.

Food was served, music was played. People danced and talked and celebrated.

Atem had slipped away and had pulled on a shirt before he sought out Sharim and they had flown them to the one place Atem could find peace. The mirror lake was surrounded by fallen trees and fed by a waterfall. During the day it was clear and sparkled. At night though it earned its name. At night it was dark blue colors and the stars and moon reflected off its surface. Despite its beauty it was often avoided, especially at night, for it was a gathering place for all manner of creatures from native to Shadow.

Atem sat resting against Sharim's flank. He'd held a small flute up to his lips and was playing a simple tune. Five different colored little furballs with huge eyes and four clawed green paws lay against him. The Kuriboh brothers were the friendliest of the Shadow creatures that had decided to make this world their home.

Atem could feel some of the less friendly ones that had come here tonight. As well as the Native creatures that loved this place. The two felt so different. To Atem the creatures born of this world were like the flow of the river. Steady if not at times chaotic. The creatures of Shadow, however, felt like a thunderstorm. Wild and fierce. (Even the Kuriboh)

Atem didn't even notice the powerful wing beats that signaled Timeous's arrival. He didn't even notice Mahad's approach until his voice softly joined in the toon. It caused Atem to miss a note but he picked the tune right back up as Mahad settled next to him and the Kuriboh. They cooed excitedly and Sharim started to purr. The vibrations thrumming pleasantly against Atem's back.

Of course Mahad knew where to find Atem...he knew everything. He'd been taken in by Atem's Aunt Rowiya when Mahad's mother had fallen into a Great Antlion trap. Being her best friend Rowiya had taken Mahad in. Meeting Mahad had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

At first Atem didn't trust him. Mahad though had been determined to be his friend. He had seen something no one else had and they had grown close...more than friends. When their bodies had begun to mature Mahad had been the only one Atem trusted to explore his desires with. When Alzar had become the High Elder of Nightseye and forbidden Atem's extended family from visiting Atem had decided that enough was enough. He left and never looked back.

Atem ended the tune. Mahad turned Atem's head and molded their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet and warmed Atem to his core. Atem lifted his arms to wrap them around Mahad neck and pull the leather cord out of his brown hair to entangle his fingers in it. When they pulled apart Atem realized the reason Mahad must have sought him out.

"Oh, my gods Mahad, I'm sorry! I forgot about the dance-"

"It's ok Atem. I wanted to talk more than dance anyways." Mahad reassured him with a hint of laughter in his voice. Atem leaned against his arm.

"I missed you…" Atem whispered. Mahad wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders and they sat there for a little while enjoying the sounds of the night surrounding them.

"I tried to stay. I knew that they couldn't keep you for long but my Uncle was rather insistent."

Atem nodded. Then stood and stretched and turned to Mahad with a grin. "The lake is beautiful tonight. Want to go for a swim?"

Mahad stood and matched his "Last one to the cave makes the other breakfast for a week?"

"You're on!"

With that they raced to the surface of the lake and dove in. Atem had more practice than Mahad and easily pulled ahead. The cave lay just behind the waterfall. Atem climbed onto the shore with in and stood.

He was about to declare his win when he saw what had been set up. A light stone brightened and warmed the stone cave. A little ways away from it was a pile of blankets and pillows. He blinked. This had never been here before.

He heard Mahad pull himself up and turned to ask him what this was all about...but the words caught in his throat. Mahad seemed to glow in the dim light. Behind him the waterfall glistened and Mahad was looking at him in a way that made heat rush to Atem's face.

"This is where I was hoping we'd end up tonight…" Mahad told him. His tone low. He held out his hand and s glint made Atem look down to see a pendant made of three gems resting in his hands. In each clear gem a dark fire rested. It looked like the fire that Mahad summoned.

Mahad hooked a finger under Atem's chin and drew his gaze back up. "It's called a Star gem. They can store power of one or more people. It's rare and hard to find one so large. It was why I started spending so much time with my Uncle at the Stronghold of Obelisk. I was working to earn it so I could present it to you as a Courting Gift."

Time stopped for a moment as Atem tried to process what Mahad had just said.

Courting Gift. He was presenting him with a Courting Gift.

Atem flung his arms around Mahad and buried his face in the other's chest.

"You know I hate the word "special"..." Atem muttered trying to find the right words "but when you say it the word takes on a different feeling...a different meaning…" Atem looked up into Mahad's eyes "There is no one I would rather be with than you…"

They stayed there while the sun rose, through the day, until the sun set again. Atem woke up curled in his lover's arms. He was sure that in his sixteen years of life he'd never seen anything more beautiful than Mahad's peaceful expression. Stray hairs stuck to his face and Atem reached out a hand to gently brush the errant strands back into place before resettling into his place.

Miles away, in a country that was parted from the lands of the Irakihonimay by a great ocean a dark figure stirred. It slipped into a room where a ball of obsidian sat and with a wave of it's hand it brought up the image of Atem curled by Mahad's side. The dark one didn't know their names. He only knew that the red eyed boy was essential to his master's plan. The brown-haired boy was a hinderance.

However now that the Child of Osiris had bound himself to another the plans would have to be altered slightly. The Child was no good to his Master if he was not whole...

10


	3. Seekers of Power

Mahad opened his eyes to notice that his lover, who should have been peacefully curled up in his arms, contently snuggled between him and the wall, was conspicuously absent. A shuffling noise made Mahad turn to see Atem sit down beside him on their narrow bed.

He was dressed in the gear he reserved for long treks in the forest. A sturdy dark brown vest that had long, detachable sleeves that were dyed in shades of blue black and grey to blend with the night's darkness with matching pants. Around his right wrist was a cuff of small darts that would fit into the miniature collapsible bow that rested on the top of Atem's wrist. On his left bicep was a sheath that held his favorite claw-shaped blade. The double edged blade curved to fit Atem's hand and at the bottom of the hilt was a hold that he would hook over his thumb. His hair was pulled back from his face and from the ever present brown leather choker hung the the two points of the Stargem that Mahad had given him at the Bonfire over a year ago. Mahad wore a similar choker his although his pendant held only one point. Atem had made them to match hold the star gems. Both gems held a dancing black flame and a purple colored mist twisting around it like a storm. Atem often joked that all they were missing was a little bit of lightning.

"Wake up sleepy head." Atem whispered gently with a soft smile moving a hand to brush hair out of Mahad's face "The sun has begun to set and we need to get moving if we're going to make it to the Shade Grove before the Eclipse starts."

Mahad felt a surge of excitement flow through him. He'd been waiting for _years_ to visit the Shade Grove and see the Blood moon flowers blossom, but instead of getting out of bed to dress for the much anticipated task, he reached up to grab Atem and pull him down to the bed while flipping their position so he could pin his smaller lover down and start kissing him.

"Mahad...we're going to be late…" Atem chided between kisses even though he wasn't fighting back.

"Don't care." Mahad muttered teasingly before moving to Atem's neck. Even though they'd been together for almost a year now he couldn't get enough of _his_ Atem.

"Liar." Atem gasped as Mahad found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Despite his protest he leaned his head back to give Mahad better access. "You've wanted to-to see the Blood Moon Flower blossom since-since I've known you…" Atem stuttered and finally did push Mahad back. He couldn't argue properly with Mahad demolishing his ability to form a coherent sentence.

Mahad grinned down at him. "I'd rather spend the night with you."

Atem rolled his eyes with a grin and responded by flipping them so that they ended up on the floor with Atem straddling Mahad's hips.

"Well then you'd better get moving. 'Cause _I'm_ going with _Grandfather_ to the Shaded Grove." Atem got up and headed for the door before Mahad could make another move to reverse their positions. Not that he would have. He did however mockingly groaned from his place on the floor.

Atem threw him a teasing smile over his shoulder. "Oh no…" the younger man jeered "I'm making you do something you've _always_ wanted to do! _Such_ a tragedy!" and then left. Mahad chuckled from his place on the floor before getting up to get ready.

Shimon was very stern with him when he arrived. Atem silently admired the figure he cut in his clothes. His taller lover wore a light tunic under his vest. His pants were damn near a second skin but gave the taller man enough movement to fight effectively should the need arrive. Mahad had braided his hair and his had a short sword strapped to his thigh.

Thankfully Ankhnamkhanen showed up with his lover Ari and their son Yugi. To give them small pies for their travels. The pastries fit in their hands and were filled with either meat or fruit. Shimon lightened up quite a bit the the arrival of the infant. He couldn't match Atem's enthusiasm though.

Mahad was sure that Atem had been more nervous about the birth of his younger sibling than Ankhnamkhanen. Thankfully Ari had swiftly taken care of Atem's initial nervousness over whether or not he'd be allowed to call the little one "brother". Atem often leaped at the chance to baby sit and it made Mahad toy with the idea of someday adopting their own children. That was still quite a few years off though.

They chatted for only a few minutes as they ate. Then Atem helped Shimon onto Sharim's back and waited for Mahad to climb onto Timeous's back before taking off. They couldn't land too close to the grove. It wasn't a safe place. Even the creature's of Shadow avoided it as the Shaded Grove was a known sanctuary to creature's of the Dark like Shades. Like the one that had killed Atem's mother.

The light of the blood moon was the only light that ever entered the Grove. Not even sunlight was able to make its way through and that light made the area relatively safe for anyone to go near it. The Blood Moon Flower was a rare ingredient to a lot of the antidotes that only an Apothecary as experienced as Shimon could make. Anyone learning the craft was normally made to wait till at least Journeyman Status before being taught how to safely harvest the alluring bloom and not kill the host vines.

They made good progress. They reached their stopping point just a few miles away from the grove to prepare just as the Shadows moved to swallow the silvery bright disk. It was here that Sharim and Timeous would wait for Manticore and Dragon would attract unnecessary attention to their group. It was too dangerous to use light stones so they were going to tie themselves to Atem by rope. His eyes allowed him to see even in the darkest of nights. One of the perks of being the Godmarked of Osiris. This is one of the few times he'd ever been grateful for the "gift" he'd been born with.

They were nearly halfway there when the eclipse began and Shimon stopped them.. "Listen to me close boys." Shimon told them in a tone that would brooke no argument. "Atem I need you to keep your Senses open for Shades. This is there home and they will be quick to go after trespassers"

Atem nodded as Shimon handed a bag of tools to Mahad. "My boy you may not be able to _officially_ become an Apothecary, but your skills and talent in this field are as strong as some of the most gifted apprentices I've ever had. Tonight you won't just watch me you will learn how to harvest the parts I will need, and how to tell if the plant will make it to the next harvest and so on."

Mahad's face turned from shock to beaming pride. Atem smiled at him.

With that they continued on their way towards the grove. The Moon had won her battle with the Shadows and they were retreating, leaving the celestial being covered in their blood and making her radiate a erie crimson light. It was that point that they untied themselves from each other.

They hovered on the edge of the grove and waited for the Moon to be completely uncovered in all of her battle soaked glory. They silently watched as the black vines that hung from every tree erupted in red flowers threaded with white veins. Atem stayed close as Shimon and Mahad moved about. Shimon talked in hushed whispers, giving Mahad directions and showing him which flower they could cut from the sensitive plant and which ones where to close to spots that would kill the plant. Mahad was intent on his task. It made Atem wishe there was a way for Mahad to fulfill his dream of becoming an Apothcary. The position was said to make someone as close to Osiris as they could be without bearing the Mark. Why should it matter is Mahad had pledged himself to _all_ of the Sangenshin?

Perhaps if they participated in the Sacred Hunt and one of them caught the Prey the could ask for an exception to be made?

Atem was distracted by his musing when the world went quiet. Shimon had said that would be normal. Except that even near such a dangerous place there were still a few of the normal night sounds. Now there was nothing. He didn't _see_ anything when he looked around. Nor didn't sense anything more than the normal shifting from the Shadows on the edge of his awareness, but something in the air...felt... _wrong_ ….

"Atem…" Shimon whispered regaining his attention. "We need to leave before the red moonlight leaves this place. The pollen will kill us…"

Atem looked up to see the Moon begin to cleanse herself of the blood of her enemies so that her armour would once again shine with the light gifted to her companion the Sun. Mahad and Shimon began to pack up their things. Atem drew his knife from the sheath on his bicep. He didn't like this…

Noticing this Mahad pulled his short sword. The three of them cautiously made their way out of the grove.

They'd only taken a few steps when Atem felt something his hit back and violently yank him off his feet and drag him backwards. His Shadows reacted first by opening the way and summoning an insect like creature with six red eyes, two pincer like arms and four legs. It leapt out and slashed at the web and then retreated into Atems shadow to hover at his side in case it was needed again.

Mahad was soon by his lovers side and helped Atem to his feet. Atem barely registered that they were back in the borders of the grove when, on instinct, he pulled Mahad to the ground to avoid a swipe at their heads by a grotesque spider looking creature. It's face was almost humanoid but had too many eyes and the corners of the mouth were pulled up while the bottom lip hung in a gruesome parody of a smile.

"Shadow Ghoul!" Atem called out to the creature in his shadow. The Ghoul rose to stand between them and the spider. Atem and Mahad rose to make a run towards Shimon.

This time it was Mahad who was knocked back by a blur of green fur. Atem raced back to his side. The wind had been knocked out of Mahad and he'd dropped his sword. Atem was forced to wrap the taller man's arm around his shoulder to haul him up only to have the strange creature launch another attack at Atem. Claws dug into the young Godmarked side and carved out a deep bleeding wound. The pain drove Atem to his knees with Mahad clinging to him while trying to recover his breath. Atem clutched his side in an attempt to stanch the flow of blood. Mahad hauled Atem up into his arms to once again race back to Shimon.

This time it was bats that blocked their escape. Flowing in a cloud to knock them back into the borders of the grove.

Atem's mind began to race. He didn't know of any creature, either of this realm or of Shadow, that would attack without provocation. They were being too much trouble for a meal and if this was a simple case of an invasion of territory or protecting a nest they would have been attacked during the eclipse and the creatures would be driving them _away_ not caging them in. Their actions didn't make any sense.

The first rays of bright untainted moonlight touched the grove and darkness once again flooded the area. The veins of the Blood Moon flowers began to glow.. Atem slapped a blood covered hand over Mahad's nose and mouth just as the flowers exploded into dust filling the air with a choking mist.

Atem coughed as Mahad went to his knees. Atem watched his lovers eyes turn a dark shade of dark purple. A bright flame that wavered in shades of black, blue, purple and green wavered in front of Atem. Dozens of similar flames appeared all around the grove. They began to twirl and move in a hypnotizing dance burning the toxic pollen out of the air..

"Get out of here!" Atem shouted at the Ghoul as the flames made their way over to where it stood. The immediately obeyed sensing the danger. The spider wasn't so perceptive or quick. One Spirit Flames touched it and it was immediately engulfed by the engorged flame. The scream of the creature didn't last long and it filled the air with the stench of decay.

A dark chuckle from Mahad made Atem turn back to him. The taller man's lips were pulled up into an insane smile and his eyes held a crazed glint in them.

" _Yesssss…_ " Mahad hissed as the flames continued their dance "Twirl and Dance my friends. Take _all_ into your embrace."

When he began to cackle Atem pulled his lover's head down to smash their foreheads together. The pain was dizzying for a moment and Atem forced his eyes open to look into the confused purple orbs that stared down at him in a state of shock. He had hit their heads together so hard that he'd split the skin to make blood trickled down to mix with the bloodied hand print of Atem's own blood.

Atem leaned up to capture Mahad's lips into a bruising kiss and Atem ignored the fact that his blood was still smeared over Mahad's lips. That their blood was mixing together in the kiss. When Mahad tried to shove him away Atem responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Mahad's neck. Only when the other started to respond slightly and the flames dance became less frantic did Atem pulle back.

Crimson glared up into frighted amethyst. Atem needed to focus his lover on something other than the call of his power

"Don't you _dare_ push _me_ away Mahad! I wasn't afraid of you when we were kids and I am sure as hell not afraid of you now! _Look! At! Me!_ " Atem demanded at Mahad tried to turn away.

Atem ignored his own pain to cup Mahad's face in his hands never breaking eye contact and making the other unable to turn away. "I'm here beloved. Ignore their song and focus on my voice."

Shards of gold joined the violet color that signaled Mahad's power. Atem smiled at him and held on demanding the other's attention..

The Spirit Flames around them came to hover closer to them. They were said to be made up of a combination of the souls of its victims as well as its wielders. Mahad's fear of his own Gift had been what had called to Atem and bound them together. They both wielded gifts that were double edged blades. That could both hurt and heal. The only way that they had differed was that Atem was unable to move or think when he'd been held in thrall by his Shadows. In contrast Mahad went into a kind of berserker state, unable to stop himself but still "calling the dance" and directing the flame.

Just as Mahad was able to call Atem out of the throws of his gift Atem was the only one who could stop Mahad in a rampage.

Black spots began to invade Atem's vision but he still held on. Mahad's gaze fell to the open wound on Atem's side. Mahad lifted one hand and one of the little flames landed in his outstretched palm. He lowered it to the wound and it jumped in and set it alight. Instead of being painful all Atem felt was a pleasant tingle. When the flame extinguished all that was left was a dark mark were the cut had been. A mark that would fade in a few days. Atem could also breathe better.

Mahad's eyes snapping upwards and once again widening alerted Atem to another danger. He turned around just in time to see a monstrous shadow raise up behind them. Atem vaughly heard his grandfather's shout in the distance before the Shadow crashed over them like a wave leaving only an empty circle of trees behind.

Shimon raced into the now empty grove calling out Atem and Mahad's names. There was no sign of his student or grandson. The old man turned and raced back to where they had left Sharim and Timeous. The only thought in his head was the need to summon help.

Atem and Mahad uncurled from around each other to look around. . Atem looked Mahad up and down. There was no blood and he looked less dazed. Mahad noted that Atem's clothes were no longer ripped where he'd been slashed.

Atem felt cold so he rubbed his hand up and down his arms to warm them up. He turned to Mahad. The other stood and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked. Mahad's eyes were still dark purple but the shards of gold in them let Atem believe the simple nod that he received in answer.

Atem took Mahad's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I guess we should have followed your plan for the night, huh?" Mahad chuckled and wrapped his arms around Atems shoulders.

Parting enough to look around and found that they were in a three sided room that was filled with bright light. In each corner sat a statue that was reached up to the ceiling and were as tall as any tree that Atem had ever seen. The one in front of them was a red the same color of Atem's eyes. It twisted up in a the same way a snake would coil around a tree. To the left the statue was a kind of metallic gold crystal carved in the shape of a bird Atem had never seen before. To the right was one of blue crystal and seemed to be a mountain. There was something familiar about these figures but Atem couldn't figure out what.

Mahad's chuckled and they helped each other to stand up and then take a good look around. There eyes landed on a small form huddled behind the red statue. It seemed to be a child with white hair. They couldn't seem to make out his face, it had a blurred appearance. Atem shook his head but that didn't help. He crossed his arms. He couldn't seem to get warm.

"Where did you come from?" the boy asked timidly.

Atem couldn't place his finger on it but there was something off about this place.

"We didn't mean to intrude. We were traveling with the Hunt and got seperated because of my gift when a little wilde." Mahad told the youngling.

Atem looked at him in confusion. That wasn't what happened. Besides, Mahad didn't have that kind of Gift.

"You're from the Hunt?!" the child asked excitedly "That's so cool!"

The boy ran forward to take one of their hands in each of his. "You must have a very powerful Gift if you can make it past the Keepers wards." he chuckled "Especially to this sanctuary." the boy told them "I like to come here sometimes when I'm sad because, even though the Gods have not been here in a long time, sometimes if you touch them it's almost like you can _feel_ their presence."

The child began tugging them towards the statues telling them that they should give it a try.. Atem still couldn't make out his face.

The realization hit Atem like a falling tree limb. This room was filled with light.

Keepers lived _underground._

Atem yanked his hand out of the boy's grip and place himself between the smaller form and Mahad, dislodging the others grip on his beloved. He glared down at the figure before them.

"Who are you and why did you summon us to the Shadow Realm?" Atem demanded with immediate understanding of why the chill radiated from his core instead of from the outside environment.

The figure took a step back and curled his lips into a snarl while making an annoyed tsking sound

 _*You should have just followed the illusion child. Now the path you will take will be endlessly more painful*_ a growling voice echoed around them as the room dissolved to be replaced with endless fields of darkness with swirling mists of black and purple.

As the couple watched the boy morphed and grew into a form that filled them with fear. It looked as though someone had taken the upper half of a winged, skull faced demon and stuck it on top of the front half of a dragon then stretched the rest of the dragon's skin over the upper torso.. Atem had never seen a being of this realm so huge before and the sheer power radiating off of him froze the two men in place. They couldn't have run if they tried.

As the monster reached for them a bright green circle made of light filled with dozens of strange symbols extended out around them to block the creatures hand with an invisible barrier.

 _*No mortal power can stop me! I am Zorc the Master of the Shadow Realm! You will not keep my prize from me!*_

A loud angry roar filled their ears and a white dragon landed menacingly between them and the devil. Atem gasped as his eyes saw into the the dragon to see a man no older than Mahad at its heart, the vision faded when the dragon opened its mouth to launch a stream of what looked like white lightning at the behemoth in front of it. It knocked Zorc and the dragon launched himself at Zoc and knock him to the ground to begin to claw and bite at his body.

As the sound of the roar faded it was replaced by a soft chanting. It sounded like it was from dozens of voices in an unfamiliar language. It filled Atem's and Mahad's ears, made them deaf to the battle in front of them. The chanting got louder and faster and Atem and Mahad's foreheads bagan to burn. It started off like and itch then spread like poison in their veins to engulf them in pain that send them to their knees screaming.

Their hands unconsciously sought each other out and their fingers entwined themselves together. Their shared pain calling out to the only ally they could reach.

A loud "Thud" echoed around the two. It cut through the pain for a single moment and Atem saw the dragon Timeous ramming his body against and clawing at the barrier that the light circle had created. Every time he hit the wall the pain would dull for a moment before flaring again with greater intensity. Timeous pulled back and opened his mouth to launch flames at the barrier only to have the white dragon collided with him smashing their bodies into the barrier.

Atem's eyes locked with the male heart of the dragon. He had eyes that were the same dark blue the sky turned as the sun began to change places with the night take over the duty of maintaining order. The chanting increased in intensity and volume. The pain was blinding and Mahad and Atem cried out in pain as a the chanting got louder and a second circle closed itself around the two dragons. In a blink the circle transported it's four occupants to the inner sanctuary of the Sacred Temple of the Paradisian Order of Atlantis.

Grandmaster Dartz, a man with long green haired dressed in white robes led the group of priests kneeling around him in the mystical chant. Three eight foot tall egg shaped glass orbs sat before him cupped in large stone stands. Each was filled with a green liquid and In the center of three was a jagged hunk of clear crystal quartz. Each of the three orbs now held a "star" of light.

Dartz watched as the light in the egg directly across from him stretched and framed itself into the body of his nephew Seth, unconscious and curled into the fetal position. Still dressed in the flowering blue and white colored ceremonial robes that he'd been wearing the day that Dartz had fed him an exceptionally strong poison. He'd been 17 then and now the liquid in the orb was the only thing keeping him alive. His spirit served as an easy scout to search the Worlds Between to seek their world for the power he sought. He'd now served his purpose and brought him one with the power to bring Creatures from the Beyond into this realm. As well as his lifebonded mate.

With a burst of energy the other two lights changed into the unconscious forms of Atem and Mahad. They lay in the same curled position as Seth only their hands were clasped before them almost as if in prayer. The jagged hunk of crystal that had been sitting in the middle of the three changed into the body of the dragon familiar that now held the spirit of Dartz's younger brother Timeous.

A failed experiment as well as necessary tool...for now.

Dartz paid no heed to the priests around him collapsing with fatigue. He could feel the power flowing through his veins from the three vessels and felt giddy. Now he had the power to bring the Great Leviathan into this world, not just channel his spirit! Now he could rewrite the world and-

A rumbling growl echoed around them. The ground began to shake and the image of a great red serpentine dragon with two arms, a set of wings and two mouths, enfolded itself around the orb that held Atem. A cry like that of an eagle and the shape of a golden-metallic bird wrapped itself around Mahad. The last sound was that of a distorted battle cry of a warrior and a giant blue oger appeared over Seth.

Dartz's connection to their power was violently cut off as the clear images of the individuals was became more obscured by pattern similar to frost that spread out from the images of the creatures. The "frost" spread in colors of red for Atem, gold for Mahad and blue for Seth.

Dartz collapsed to the ground as his body was overwhelmed with exhaustion. A wordless cry of outrage ripped from his throat. He'd been so close! There had to be a way to free the power of the trapped children.

That was the last thought before the dark oblivion of unconsciousness claimed him.

The spirit of Zorc Necrophiles fell back into the mortal body he'd possessed for this lifetime. His brothers, the revered Sangenshin, had stripped him of his own body and made it so that unless he took over a human host he had no power. They had told him it was to make him understand, as they had, the wonders of the humans. In this generation he'd hijacked the soul of a young man named Bakura. He sighed and felt his joints pop as he stretched. Even though the body was still young and the spirit powerful it still had its limits. Projecting into the realm the had birthed him always took a toll on both of them. He reached out lazily to ring a bell at the side of his bed to call for one of his servants. Then lay back down to consider his options.

On one hand he had failed to get the children that he wanted, but an intriguing new player had added himself to the game. The man had managed to lure out his brothers, the Sangeshin, where he alone had failed to.

He could prove to be a most useful pawn. In his many centuries of enduring humanity, he had learned that those who obsessively pursued religion were often the most easy to manipulate. Adding to it the fact that Dartz would undoubtedly be desperate now that his goal had been denied to him, it might make him an extremely useful pawn.

'This game has taken an interesting turn.' Bakura thought to himself 'It might be time to take a personal role in it once again.'


	4. Awaken

A/N: I made a minor edit to the last paragraph of the previous chapter which will lead to something later.

* **Words** * - Creatures of Shadow

" _Words_ " – Language of the Irakihonimay

"Words" – Language of the Sennen

"Critias! Critias _wait_!" Kisara yelled after her husband who was storming to the exit of the grand mansion they called home. A letter from his older step-brother Dartz had arrived this morning and the contents had sent him into a rage. The blond haired, grey eyed man wasn't listening to her. His long, angry strides made it difficult for her to catch up with. Kisara managed to get close enough to Critias to grab his wrist. He snapped his head to look at her. "Don't do this." Kisara begged.

"Give me one good reason!" he snapped "Give me one _good_ reason that I shouldn't fly over and snap Dartz's neck _right now_!"

Kisara's lips thinned in displeasure knowing she couldn't do that. She wanted to do the same thing, but no matter how good it would feel in the moment it would get them killed. Worse it would get their son Seto killed.

"Five years, Kisara!" Critias continued "We've had to put up with that man using _our son_ as leverage against us for _five_! _Year_ s! Three of which we haven't even been allowed to _see_ him! Just one excuse after another and now he is making demands?! I'm-"

"You don't think I don't understand?!" Kisara finally spat "Everytime I see that bastard I want to let my dragon rip him to shreds beneath her claws! But right now moving against Dartz will only do more harm than good! Take a moment to _think_ Critias."

They stood there glaring at each other. The servants turned away or ducked around and simply avoided looking at the normally cool headed couple arguing in the middle of the hallway. Kisara and Critias were both trying to reign in their tempers. Both knew that taking out their anger on the only other person who understood their pain and anger was unfair.

They both knew that if Critias flew off the handle and attacked Dartz, King Ironheart would banish him or worse. The older man had lost Critias and Hermos's mother to the results of a blood feud. He feared starting another between his remaining step-son and his blood sons. Critias and Hermos argued that Dartz shared no blood with them but Ironheart would not be moved on the matter. As long as there was no proof that Dartz _himself_ was breaking the law Ironheart would not condone any act of violence between his children.

Their staring contest was interrupted by Hermos clearing his throat. The two turned to see him standing awkwardly with a pair of children by his side. The blonde boy's striking resemblance to Hermos broke the spell on the couple. The boy had an arm around the shoulders of a young red haired girl

"Finally get confronted with a love child?" Kisara asked sardonically. Her red-haired, gold eyed brother in law was well known for never having the same partner in his bed more than four or five times. The comment earned her a snort from Critias.

"Ha-ha." Hermos shot back sarcastically. His eyes where more narrowed and serious than either of the two infront of him were used to seeing from the normally carefree soul. "Critias, Kisara I'd like you to meet Joey and Serenity. Brother and sister that, until recently, were "guests" of Grandmaster Dartz."

Critias and Kisara stiffened and blinked, then shifted their gazes to take a good look at the two children before them. They looked clean but both were clearly underfed. Fading bruises could been seen under the collar of the boy's shirt. There was a fierce suspicion in his shifting blue eyed gaze. He was watching the movements of everyone around them and looked ready to bolt at the first provocation. He hand his arms around his little sister who clung to him in a near desperate manor. It was an awkward positioning and Kisara vaguely wondered how he walked without tripping over her.

Hermos regained their attention by announcing "A friend of mine who lives near the Temple saw them running from the grounds and took them in. Hid them till he could get them to me. I brought them to you first cause you hold more influence with father than I. Besides there uh….are a few things you should know first…" Hermos told them hesitantly.

Critias cocked his head to the side slightly and Hermos took a steadying breath before continuing.

"Dartz has started experimenting again." He saw the couple freeze. "The same kind of experiments that father expressly forbid after Timaeus...disappeared…"

Hermos had been expecting an explosion but from his brother. Dartz's younger brother Timaeus was a touchy subject with Critias. Especially when Dartz was part of the same conversation. However, all Critias did was tense up.

The surprise came from Kisara who growled in growing fury. The young woman was normally the more even tempered of the two and it took _alot_ to rile her up. Even more so to make her call up her dragon. Hermos watched his sister in law's eyes fill in with a deep blue color leaving only a black slit in the middle. You could hear the crackling of power the radiating from her.

Serenity whimpered and tightened her grip on her brother who was curling around her as though readying himself to pick her up and run.

"Excuse me while I make arrangements for our trip." She gritted out, obviously fighting her instincts to cause havoc in her rage. "We will bring this before King Ironheart and move him to allow us to take care of the man who plagues our existence."

The beautiful woman whirled around and stormed off. Hermos almost felt sorry for Dartz in that moment for incurring the hell that Kisara would unleash upon him.

Almost.

Mai knelt just behind the door of the room they'd ducked into. The small knife she'd been able to steal clutched tightly in one of her hands. The other hand held a bag of a few supplies she'd been able to grab from the pantry up the hall. Behind her a young woman with long black hair and worried blue eyes held her unconcious brother on her back. They listened to the rush of boots on the stone floor run past them. The owners of said boots were shouting about having found one of the escaped slaves. Mai heard Ishizu stifle a whimper.

Mai bit her lip and hoped that those on the other side of the door hadn't heard her or were too distracted to notice. Mai gave a little bit of her hope to Rishid and that he wouldn't suffer too much after being recaptured.

After silence descended Mai gathered herself up and peaked out the door. She didn't see anyone so she motioned to Ishizu who stood and adjusted her grip on her brother before they began to make a run for it.

They stopped at a corner and Mai heard a twittering noise. She looked up to see the glowing spectral image of a young blonde girl with pink winged arms beckoning her forward with her claw like hands. An outraged cry from behind them made the two women turn to see a man pulling a knife from his belt and running towards them. Having already been caught Mai grabbed Ishizu's hand and raced forward to follow the Harpy as more voices joined the first.

Mai looked up as she heard the twittering again. She saw the Harpie Girl turn a corner and Mai instinctively followed her. Her harpies had never led her wrong before and she had no reason to doubt them now. Mai ignored Ishizu calling out to her. She simply continued to barrel forwards.

The Harpie girl led them to a set of double doors and Mai crashed right through them. The doors swung shut behind them and the girls stared around. They were in what looked to be some sort of a shrine. In the middle of the room surrounding a crystal statue of a dragon were three huge egg shaped orbs in stone basins they were each a different color and had the image of a beast on each. Red with a dragon, blue with an ogre and gold with a bird.

The girls were snapped out of their awe by the voices crowding behind the door.

"You're sure they went in there?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

" _Crap._ No one is allowed in there without Master Dartz's permission!"

"Then go and get him!"

They listened to the argument go on and on like that. The girls decided that they were safe for now and retreated further into the room. At least the statues would make for good cover should their "Masters" decide to raid the place with their Familiars. Ishizu collapsed next to the crystal dragon, gasping for breath. Marik fell off her back. Mai looked up to the Harpie Girl who was perched on top of the red orb.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she snapped "You were _supposed_ to lead us out of here! Not _trap_ us!"

The Harpie girl looked down at her indignantly, with her arms folded across her chest.. She and Mai locked glares, until Ishizu started coughing. Mai was instantly by her side rubbing her back, trying to help her catch her breath. As Ishizu's breathing evened out Mai sat down next to her and offered her some of the water, which Ishizu gladly took.

Mai leaned back to look up into the angry narrowed eyes of the dragon. It was too bad the creature wasn't real. Mai bet that he could protect them if he wanted to. Neither she nor Ishizu were proficient enough with their familiars to channel them for very long. The prolonged escape and physical exhaustion made it near impossible anyways.

Ishizu brought her hands together and started to pray softly. Mai huffed irritably. Praying wasn't going to get them anywhere. Ishizu had told her that she'd prayed that she and her siblings would stay together when they'd all been given to the slave market. That request had been granted only for them to end up here and subjected to some psycho's experiment's!

Besides them and Ishizu's older brother Rishid there had been two others. Another sibling set. Joey and Serenity. They had come here just before the Ishtars. Serenity had gone blind from the experiments done on her. Joey, Rishid and Marik had all been sent off to "train as guards". If the girls didn't do what they were told the boys would be tortured in front of them.

Then Joey and Serenity had disappeared. Rishid and Marik had been tortured to try and make Ishizu use her gift of foresight to find them. Seeing her brothers like that had only made her unable to concentrate and therefore unable to find out where the missing siblings were.

Even though it pissed Mai off she decided to let Ishizu have her comfort. It may not do them any good but if it gave Ishizu something to hold onto then who was she to deny her that? Especially when this could very well be their last day on-

The room around them began to shake. Shining from the chest of the dragon was a small star that began to shift and grow. The crystal began to crack and Ishizu grabbed Marik to drag her little brother away. Mai picked him up in her arms and the three of them ran to huddle against a far wall as the statue exploded, releasing the light and sending shards of shrapnel everywhere.

Mai ended up curled around Ishizu and Marik. As the girls raised their head they didn't have time to realize that they were relatively uninjured. Their attention was captivated by the green dragon that took up most of the space in the huge room. Its eyes were completely white and unseeing. It stood with an angry growl and stared straight at the huddled escapees. Mai watched as three other transparent harpies joined the young blond one to glare back at him.

In that silent moment their pursuers that had been on the other side of the doors decided to barge in. The dragon took one look at them and opened its mouth to shoot bright blue flames at them. Many were able to jump out of the way. Others weren't so fortunate and were instantly incinerated. The dragon lifted its head towards the ceiling and sent another burst of flame upwards to make a hole that it began to climb up through.

As the creatures angry roars grew distant the sound was replaced by a dark chuckle. Those left turned their heads to see a young man with long light brown hair standing up from the shattered remains of the golden orb. His eyes were a dull violet color and he stared looked at them with an insane grin pulling up the corners of his lips.

He said something in a language that none of the watchers understood and dozens of small balls of green-blue-purple fire appeared through the room. Mai watched the Harpies grimace as the flames drew near to them but otherwise stood firm. The man moved forward and the flames moved to gather around him to dance in circles around him. One of the more stoute guards moved into his line of vision and called out a challenge to him. The man merely whispered and held out a hand to the man. One of the balls of flame made its way to the guards to tap him on the chest.

In the blink of an eye the guards body was consumed by the little flame. He didn't even get the chance to scream the fire faded. Two balls of flame floated where there had only been one before. Both moved to rejoin the ones shifting around the young man.

This made all the others toss their courage to the wind and flee. The man's grin merely widened and he waited until they had all left the room before rushing after them.

Like he had deliberately given them a head start…

He made it to the door before the sounds of coughing and gasping echoed around them made him stop. All eyes turned to see a young man sitting the in the remains of the red orb that had been split clean in half by its impact with the floor. He was clutching at his chest as his lungs tried to expel the water he'd accidentally inhaled.

Mahad hesitated for a moment. The whispers of the flames calling to him to being the hunt he had started. Those whispers were slowly being drowned out by the call in his blood to go to Atem's side.

"Atem…" Mahad whispered. It filled him with calm and he was able to dismiss the Spirit Flames with more ease than ever before and run to his lovers side. He pulled Atem out of the water that was left in the half he'd been left in and helped him get into a position where he put his head between his knees. He held Atem's hand while the other recovered enough to breathe easier.

Ishizu and Mai watched in amazement as the man when from an insane hunter to a gentle caregiver. Mai looked up to the Harpies to see them smiling softly at the pair. Like a group of older sisters watching their younger brother with his lover in what he thought was a private moment.

Ishizu looked from the lovers to the rest of the room. The last orb was the blue one. It was still barely holding onto its shape but was so covered in cracks that it looked as though if you breathed on it wrong it would shatter like the golden one had. Her eyes turned to her brother. Even with his infection she was surprised he'd stayed so still.

That was when she noticed he wasn't breathing.

"Marik!" she screamed as she began to shake him. Mai turned to her at first in confusion then moved to pull Marik into her arms and press her head to his chest to check his heartbeat. Ishizu watched and begged the gods to let her brother live. Mai sat up and Ishizu could tell from the look on her face that what Mai was about to tell her wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear. Tears burned at her eyes.

Both girls were surprised when Mahad was by their side and pulling the boy into his arms. Ishizu tried to shove him back but the other man grabbed her. Mai went after him but he managed to get both of them in his arms in a way that, while they could struggle, they couldn't hit anyone. Mai yelled at her Harpies, who hadn't moved to help, to _do_ something! They ignored her and kept their gazes trained on Mahad.

Mahad checked Marik's pulse and when he couldn't feel one he tilted the boy's chin up and opened his mouth. He pinched his nose shut and sealed their mouths together to fill the younger males lungs with two puffs of air. Then pulled away to fold his hands over the middle of his chest and drive the heel of his hand down in fast, hard compressions. He repeated this process several more times until Marik gasped gently.

Mahad looked up to Atem who let the girls go and waved his hand over his shadow. Mai's eyes widened to a ridiculous level when a woman with blue skin and blonde hair rose from it. She was completely solid and when she smiled gently at the man who had summoned her and caressed his face before turning to Marik, Mai knew that the man wasn't channeling her.

The woman laid her hands over Marik's eyes and heart and began to chant her healing spell. She and Marik were encased in a silvery white glow.

Atem looked up at Kujaku, Wong, Mazaki and their youngest sister (whom he'd never been told what to call) and asked " _I don't suppose any of you ladies can tell me what the hell is going on?_ "

Mai was struck speechless with this. It was beyond rare for anyone to be able to see the familiar spirits of another unless that person was channeling them. Now here was this guy who not only could see her harpies but was talking to them? Mai hadn't understood a word he'd said but it sounded like he genuinely thought that they would answer him.

* **If we had the answer, dear one, we would tell you**.* Mai heard her red-haired Harpie tell him in a tone like an adult who was dealing with an exasperating child. Her voice filled with regret when she continued with * **If only you could hear my voice...***

Both Atem and Mai froze. Him because the harpies had never spoken before and her because the Harpies had never spoken to _someone else_ before.

It was that moment that a rock from the hole in the roof that the dragons rampage had left behind fell and hit the blue orb. It disintegrated and flooded the floor with more of the green water and blue shards joined the gold. The stream of water brought the figure of a young man in loose blue and white robe towards them. Mai tensed while Mahad and Atem rushed to his side.

Even at a distance Atem recognized him as the dragon heart man. He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him over. Dark blue eyes fluttered open and locked with Atem's. A name echoed through Atem and reached over to Mahad. The two men whispered "Seto…"

At the same time Seto whispered "Atem…" before passing out again. Atem blinked and shook his head but could not tear his eyes away from the man whose skin was a dark bronze color and brown hair that had been darkened because of the water he'd been submerged in.

The spell was broken when pain lance through both men's left eye. In that moment both were struck with the knowledge that something was wrong with Timaeus. A pain filled cry echoed through them.

Atem simply reached out and opened the door to the Shadow Realm. His eyes went black but he still had control. Kujaku and the other Harpies became flesh. A red and black dragon appeared and Kujaku rose to pet it's head. THe creature lowered itself to allow Atem and Mahad to climb onto it's back. The Shadow Ghoul made Atem aware of its presence with a loving mental nudge as the dragon launched itself into the air to follow Timaeus's path.

Dartz grinned as he watched the dragon that had once been his brother Timaeus squirm beneath the iron hooks that had been embedded in his flesh to hold him still. The green creature took up half of the room. Dartz's own sword was embedded into his left dragon was still up and growling despite its limited mobility.

When word had gotten to him about King Ironhearts trip towards his temple Dartz had decided that since his brother was worthless without the children he would use him to get him out of the mess his step-brothers had put him in. The spell to make Timaeus nothing but a mindless raging beast was all too easy. All it took for it to activate was for Critias to walk into the greeting room of the temple. Dartz was fully aware of the secret the two of them had tried so very hard to hide.

That the two of them had an unconsummated soul recognition. In essence they were soulmates but due to their relationship and positions they had denied their connection. However, because of that connection Critias make the perfect key to wake Timaeus. Dartz had added a glamour to disguise the dragon's familiarity and repressed as much of the soul of Timaeus as much as he could so that there would be little that stood in the way of anyone taking action to attack him.

When Ironheart and his two sons had met him in the room with Critias's wife, the White Dragon wielder, Kisara, Timaeus had been woken to attack. His little brother blasting his way through the floor had surprised even Dartz. That had only added to the act, especially when Timaeus had gone after King Ironheart. Most of the guards the group had brought with them had been taken care of with Timaeus's grand entrance. Only Critias had hesitated to move. That had ended in Kisara taking a blow that had been meant for him. Timaeus had gotten Hermos in his mouth for a moment which had ended with Hermos being thrown at the king and the loss of one of his fingers. Critias had been unable to strike a harsh blow to the dragon. One of Dartz's men had managed to hit him with a crossbow bolt in the leg in a way that could be blamed on the chaos.

Dartz was now poised to claim victory and with it the glory of saving the king. It should counterbalance the accusations of treason. That would give him time to recapture the two children who'd escaped and find the others who were still wondering the underground levels of the temple. Then he would used them to draw out the child of Shadows.

Another dragon rose from the hole in the floor. Dartz recognized the Child of Shadow and his lifemate sitting on it's back.

The Child called out " _Shadow Ghoul_!" and a horrifying insect looking creature rose from the shadows and knocked him back away from Timaeus.

The red dragon landed and Atem raced forward to Timaeus's side. The normally docile dragon was four times his normal size and thrashing about and screaming his displeasure out to the world. Atem didn't know anything more than Timaeus was like him or Mahad when they lost control. So Atem and Mahad merely did the only thing they knew to do.

With the Harpie's dragon and the Shadow Ghoul guarding their backs Atem allowed Mahad to take the lead and slowly made his way up to Timaeus. The bespelled dragon snapped his jaws at him. Atem watched worriedly as Mahad straighten up curled his hands into fists and stomped his foot on the ground like a child.

" _Don't you start with me scales for brains!_ " Mahad snapped. He and Timaeus stared at each other while Atem repressed the urge to snort in amusement as Mahad softened his stance and held out his arms to the weary dragon. As the occupants of the room watched Timaeus began to shrink, the hooks fell from his body and the sword lost its place. When he was his normal size he dropped his head against Mahad's shoulder. Mahad smoothed his hand along the dragon's scales and whispered " _It's ok Timaeus. We'll get you all fixed up soon_."

The tense silence that descended onto the room went unnoticed by the two young men and the dragon. Mahad placed Timaeus's head onto the ground.

It was finally broken when Critias whispered "What did he just call him…?"

Dartz growled. When the lifemate had called out his brothers name the glamour had fallen. He turned to the closest guard with a crossbow and nodded his head. The guard notched an iron bolt and took aim at Timaeus. Critias saw this and cried out a warning. Atem turned and moved just as the guard pulled the trigger. The Shadows rose to protect him but the bolt tore through them and embedded itself into Atem's lower back.

Atem fell onto Mahad's back then slipped down to the ground and curled around his wound. Mahad pulled his lover into his arms and held him close. Atem felt engulfed by the firey pain emanating from the iron. In the next heartbeat power pulsed through them and replaced the pain. The strength of it locked the two men in place. It flowed between them and then flowed out in a rush. Atem's shadow rose like a black flame to take on his silhouette. Spaces of whiteness stood where his eyes were, and a golden third eye gleamed from his forehead.. "Osiris." the shadow image of a sinuous red dragon twisting through the air began to develop above his head. Many of it's massive coils passed through the walls of the room.

The Spirit Familiars of all those present rose and began to physically manifest themselves and turn their heads to look up entranced at the red dragon. Their power fed his and more power given to him the more solid he became. Atem wrapped his hand around Mahad's wrist and Mahad did the same as they tried to fight the dragon back. He was too big for the room they were in, but it was like being caught in the rapid currents of a river without a boat or anyway to steer themselves. There was just too much power coursing through them and they couldn't stop it.

Critias watched enthralled by the sight that surely meant their doom. Kisara, Hermos, and Ironheart were drawn into consciousness by their connection to their dragons and also held in thrall. With each passing heartbeat the red dragon became just that much more solid. A flash of light made him turn his head to see his son Seto rising with the form of his familiar, a white dragon like his mothers, imposed over his own body. Behind him the four Harpie Ladies rose, each with a body in their arms. The Harpies soon became as enthralled as the rest of the creatures in the room.

Seto's dragon was spared that fate as his mind was connected with Seto's. They were both caught in both this world and the dragons. Seto used it to his advantage and locked his gaze onto Atem and sped to the other man's side. He kept his connection and reached out to cupped Atem's face in his hands without being subjected to the power attempting to take him through the bond they shared.

Atem's vision was dominated by dark blue eyes. No words were exchanged. Mahad's hand tightened its grip around his wrist. Bonds old and new pulled his mind from the thrall which in turned release everyone else. Atem passed out and Mahad collapsed forward into Seto's arms with Atem still in his. Atem's grip on Mahad didn't lessen. The unwillingly summoned familiars faded back to their realm. The Harpy sisters deposited their charges safely onto the floor before three of them followed suit. Kujaku laid a kiss on Mai's forehead to assure her of her safety before joining her sisters.

All eyes were fixed on the prince and the young men in his arms as an oppressive silence engulfed the room. All too afraid to break it lest they wake the two strangers and start the terrifying ordeal all over again.

King Ironheart was the first to recover and start barking orders. Those loyal to him snapped to follow him and Dartz was arrested. Doctors were called and the wounded were tended to. Seto ignored them and focused on the feeling of rightness that holding Atem in his arms filled him with. It was everything he'd always prayed for and he was unwilling to relinquish it, even for a reunion with his parents who had thought they'd never see him again. It didn't matter that Atem was wrapped in the arms of another. It didn't matter that Atem still held onto the other man tightly even in his sleep.

Nothing mattered in that moment except that Atem was here.


	5. Haunted Eyes and Restless Shadows

Mahad opened his eyes to watch the huge floor to ceiling iron door slide inward to grant entry to the man he knew as "Hermos"; The opening was just large enough so that the man could squeeze through. Mahad nodded to him. Hermos was the only one who visited him since he'd been locked in this Sangenshin forsaken cell. Mahad did not move from the bed he was laying on. Even though Hermos had been kind and had been caring for him and Atem since he had woken up in this strange village, he'd also been one of the people whom he'd had to fight before ending up in here. Mahad didn't want to give any of these strangers an excuse to attack him again.

"It's just me," Hermos told him. Mahad didn't understand a word he said. He could tell that the other man was feeling anxious under the his intense unwavering gaze. Hermos held a food tray in his hands and a pointed, amber colored crystal under his arm. Mahad stayed still as a statue while watching Hermos moved slowly to place the tray on the floor and positioning the amber stone next to it.

"I'm going to leave this here. Try talking a bit" Hermos told him as he stood. The red- haired soldier opened his and shut his hand as a hand signal to talk "It's a translation stone. It will help us understand each other." As a sign of trust Hermos turned his back to Mahad and tapped the door three times before leaving.

Mahad shook his head. This village hadn't seemed so bad after he'd woken up. Everyone who live here seemed to shelter inside one enormous building. The strangers had been kind enough to keep him and Atem together in a room that would have made the indulgent Keepers swoon at the extravagance. The rooms had everything from soft beds covered in fine linens to full length mirrors. There were even basins that with the turn of a knob would fill with water.

Servers and healers came in everyday to check on them. While the servers would leave quickly after laying out food, the healers would stay for a time to change Atem's bandages and assess both of their conditions; moreover the healers who would tend to Atem would whisper to each other and shake their heads. Even though the arrow had been removed from his side the extraordinary amount of energy he had expended made his recovery slow. Plus it didn't help that the men insisted on keeping him in the bright sunlight.

For a normal person, even one born to the Tribe of Osiris, sunlight would help them heal. Except Atem was a child of shadow. Sunlight weakened him. Always had since they were kids. At night his body would start to recover some, but all of the hard work would be undone when the room was flooded with light during the day. Mahad had tried to tell them, but since the healers couldn't understand him they refused to listen. When he tried to move Atem into the dark or shut the curtains, they would scold him, speaking very slowly as if that would make him understand their language. Then bring the light back.

He'd finally taken Atem and hidden him in an abandoned room above a garden that had been allowed to grow wild. It was the only place that no one seemed to go. The only window faced the garden, so it was easy to block out all light. They'd been able to hid or a few days, then he'd need to go out to get bandages and food for them. A guard had seen him, and upon spotting him, the guard had yelled something and rushed at him, moving to his belt to draw his sword. Mahad had been able to deal with the one man easily, but then others had come to his aid. They had swarmed him like ants on a carcass and there had been too many to fight off without gaining an injury. So, he had surrendered to them. From that point on he had refused to speak to them at all, knowing that he would be ignored because of the language barrier.

During his time in this cave he'd tried to get out but, there was something about this prison that didn't allow him to access his Gift. From what he could tell, the walls were covered in the same plain iron the door was made from. He couldn't understand the strange way that the metal seemed to seep away his ability to access his magical abilities. What was worse was that the only light in here was coming from lanterns that were made from the same metal and held small flame spirits within them. The creatures curled into the middle of their prisons and had told him that the metal would burn them if they touched it. It was beyond cruel.

Out of habit Mahad reached for the stargem pendant but stopped when he remembered that the stones had been missing since they'd woken. Mahad let out a breath and tentatively reached out for his new connection with Atem. He touched the "thread" connecting them only enough to make sure his beloved was still doing well.

During that moment he could vaguely sense the thread that connected the other man, Seth, to his life bonded. He and Seth were bound to Atem in the same way. He stayed in the link only long enough to feel Atem's aura and make sure he was still healing, then backed away. He opened his eyes and once again had the sinking feeling that this new bond was the one thing Atem feared above anything else.

A Mating bond.

Mahad didn't know how this had happened. He and Atem had exchanged blood during the eclipse but that wasn't enough to give each other parts of their souls….

Atem's mother was the perfect example of how sharing souls could bring devastation should one partner die. Mahad had been thrilled when Atem had agreed to take life-vows with him but knew that they would never go so far as to Mate. Mahad had mixed feelings about this… he was thrilled that they had been able to bond so deeply but didn't know how his beloved would react to it.

Knowing Atem's history as intimately as he did, the fact that a stranger had gained such a sacred link to Atem made his blood boil. "Seth" wasn't even of the Blood of the Sangenshin! He knew nothing of what Atem had gone through in his life! Now he was bound by soul to to _his_ lifebonded?! How was that even possible?!

If he hadn't known it would irreparable damage Atem, Mahad would have tried to figure out how to get rid of "Seth". It was an impulsive desire, and impractical, so it would have to wait until he and Atem could make their escape. Then they would deal with cutting ties with the stranger.

Hermos left the underground dungeons and made his way to the stables, where they were keeping Timeaus. In the weeks since the incident at the Temple, Dartz had been confined to his private chambers. Even though the slimy, soulless creature wasn't allowed to leave without permission and an escort, Hermos had made the decision to move Joey, Serenity and the other children they'd found in the temple, into the apartments above the stables. There they were guarded by the group that Hermos had put together that called themselves the Rogues. They were made of of people who wouldn't hesitate to harm or even kill any unauthorized person that came anywhere near the stables.

The only reason that Dartz hadn't been set free was the children. After the specter of the enormous red dragon had been banished, Hermos had taken whoever was still able to stand, to make a sweep the Temple. They found Rishid, who was still in critical condition from the infection to the burn wound on his face.

They had also found records that described children that had been bought from poor families to be sold to wealthy buyers all through the kingdom. High ranking nobles to rich merchants had purchased children from the illegal slave trade. There was too much evidence for Dartz to claim ignorance. Despite that evidence Dartz was playing the "my word against yours" game. He was claiming that all the evidence was faked by him, Critias and Kisara because of their resentment of him. He claimed that the dragon wasn't Timaeus and that it was the foreigners that had summoned him. He also emphasized the fact that Mahad was the one who was able to control him.

The story of how the two young men had made familiars into flesh and bone creatures had spread like wildfire. The fact that they'd almost summoned a monster that would have destroyed the Temple followed closed behind. It made people afraid of them. That fear only helped Dartz. To the point where no one even questioned why they had been in the temple in the first place.

Hermos suspected that Dartz's arguments against Atem and Mahad would have been more effective if it hadn't been for Mai and Ishizu. The two young told the council that despite Mahad waking up in a terrifying state and killing one of the temple men, he and Atem had saved Marik. Ishizu's younger brother didn't remember much, other than waking up fully healed from the wounds that Dartz and his servants had inflicted on him.

Their best bet on keeping Dartz locked up for the rest of eternity was Timaeus. Despite the doubts to his identity, anyone who had known Timaeus was able to identify the now one-eyed dragon as the fierce warrior's familiar. It held the same aura of eerie calm that Timaeus had been famous for. When the dragon was awake it made no fuss and allowed his caretakers to do their jobs with little complaint.

After returning to the palace Kisara had immediately contacted her family, the Ryuzoku. They were the kingdom's only experts on magic and dragons and were the only ones who would know how to care for Timaeus.

Hermos nodded to the guard he'd posted at the entrance to the before walking in. He saw Critias leaning on the door of the stall directly across from Timaeus's, his eyes fixed on the door. The blonde man's lips were turned down and his eyes narrowed in a glare. To those who did not know him that was all it was, but Hermos could see the dark bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights.

Even his brother's stance gave away the man's unending stress. Normally even when facing off against an opponent Critias would leave his muscles as loose as possible, and when he relaxed his posture was open. Here his arms were cross over his chest and he was hunched over slightly as though he was curling over a wound. His blue eyes glanced over to him before returning to the door.

"I take it the clan doctors are changing the bandages?" Hermos asked quietly. He received a sharp nod in response. Hermos tried again.

"Despite the circumstances it is good to see the Ryuzoku again."

Critias nodded again. Hermos turned to watch the door open and the doctors come out of the stall.

The Ryuzoku were experts when it came to dragons. From Familiars to the flesh and bone creatures, if you needed to know something about dragons your best bet would be to ask the Ryuzoku. So of course, they had been the first people they had called to care for Timeaus's wounds.

Critias straightened up. A man with a golden skin tone, bright green eyes, and short black hair strode towards was Kisara's older brother Koumori, and was the leading expert in healing magics. Critias stared at him with such raw hope in his eyes that it hurt Hermos to see it.

"He's slowly gaining his strength, Critias." Koumori told him. "Given the severity of his injuries and that they were inflicted with iron weapons, you need to give him more than a week to heal." Koumori placed a hand on Critias's shoulder, "When he can stand we will do what we can to bring him back to his human form."

Critias's eyes fell and he moved past Koumori to head back into the stall with Timeaus.

Hermos grabbed Critias's arm. He watched his older brother snap his head to star at him and reach for his sword before stopping himself. "I'm heading upstairs to check on Kisara, Seth and the kids. You should come up with me. It'll be good for you."

Critias's eyes tightened at the corners and he looked away as though he was ashamed. "I can't leave his side, Hermos…"

"Come on… It's just upstairs." Hermos prodded "He'll still be down here when-"

"No!" Critias interrupted while grabbing Hermos's shoulders.

Hermos blinked in surprise, the subtle trembling of his brother's arms making him freeze.

"I…I left him once, Hermos…and then he was gone…I won't- _can't_ do it again…" Critias whispered brokenly. Hermos slapped his signature carefree smile onto his face and place his hand over Critias's.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Hermos soothed, placing a hand over his brothers. "I'll say 'Hi' to them for you."

Critias smiled at him weakly and let him go.

"I might even give Kisara a kiss for you too." Hermos teased with a wink. That earned him a genuine chuckle.

"Just remember to duck. Kisara has a mean right hook." Critias told him before returning to his self-appointed station. Hermos shook his head and headed up the stairs to the rooms above them.

"I have to say your handling this all extremely well…" Koumori offered gently. Hermos laughed bitterly.

"What else am I supposed to do? The two strongest people I know about to break down. Someone had to support them." Hermos stopped on the stairs and pushed back the feeling of despair that crashed down on him. He took a few breaths and Koumori's hand on his shoulder steadied him. Hermos sighed "I never thought I'd be the one keeping everyone together…"

Koumori pulled him into a hug. Hermos allowed the familiarity to comfort him for a moment before pulling away.

"I can break down later. Right now I have to make sure that Dartz loses this game." Hermos growled and stared up the stairs again.

Hermos had to swerve to avoid Joey when he entered the main room of the shared apartments that sat above the stables. He saw Ishizu walking out of the room at the far end of the hall where Rishid was being monitored. Mai was waiting for her and the two of them walked towards the small makeshift kitchen together. Koumori left his side to greet them and join them and Serenity in peeling vegetables for dinner tonight.. Hermos waved at them before heading up to the third story. It was an attic where the former inhabitants had kept all of their winter bedding.

It had become the perfect hiding place for their unexpected guest.

Hermos knocked on the door and waited for Kisara to let him in. Hermos shook his head in answer to her unasked question.

Both adults looked over to the makeshift bed made of down comforters where they had placed the still unconscious form of the Atem. The only light in the room coming from lanterns next to the door. Seth lay curled up asleep next to him. Just as you could not force Critias from Timeaus's side, neither could you remove Seth from his position by Atem's.

After his companion had been placed in the Iron belly Seth had brought Atem to them so that they could hide and care for him. Seth refused to tell them where he had found him. The intensity of his nephew's protectiveness had surprised Hermos and he feared that Seth was bound to Atem the same way his father was bound to Timaeus. He hoped that Seth would not be put through the same pain that his parent dealt with…

Hermos shook himself and turned to Kisara, "How is he?"

The pale woman just shrugged. "Atem is still sleeping. You were right. Keeping him in the dark had been helping him a lot." She ran a hand through her hair "I could strangle those doctors. They should know better than to ignore signs like that."

Hermos nodded. "Hopefully we can get his companion out of the Iron belly soon. As King Ironheart ordered I delivered the translation stone to Mahad but I doubt it'll work. Besides the Iron Belly making all magic damn near impossible to use, he hasn't spoken since he woke up. I doubt that'll change now. Oh, and the King wants us to come to dinner tonight."

"You have _got_ to be joking." Kisara asked incredulously. "What the hell makes your father think-"

"Don't." Hermos snapped. "Don't call that _coward_ my father. My father was a strong warrior that never back down when it came to doing the right thing. That shell on the throne is _not_ my father."

Kisara blinked at him. She'd never seen Hermos so angry in her life. The dancing shadows cast by the candles making him look terrifying.

His next words and angry growl, "I swear Kisara, if Ironheart backs down on against Dartz it will be the last straw. I will take matters into my own hands. Consequences be damned."

Kisara turned to the two sleeping forms almost hidden by the shadows of the room. "If it comes to that you won't be alone."

Hours passed, and the sun dipped below the horizon. Hermos convinced Kisara to go downstairs and spend the night with Critias. He took up guard in the room with Seth and Atem.

In a wing on the opposite side of the palace, Dartz sat in front of a fire enjoying a meal. He was confident that he would be able to get Ironheart to drop the charges against him. The old fool was so afraid to lose anyone else he considered family to fighting that he would do anything to protect him. He might be forced to give some of his higher-ranking priests to the executioner's block but that would be a worth sacrifice if he was able to recapture the two-

A crash behind him made him turn. He looked around and saw nothing. "Whose there?" he called out. There was no answer and Dartz turned back to his food only to see a pale young man with bushy white hair, and covered head to toe in dirt, standing in front of him.

"How did you get in-" Dartz began but the shadows began to rise behind the young man. They took on the silhouette of a huge serpent with glowing red eyes. Raw power flowed off the creature and Dartz _knew_ what he was looking at.

"The Great Leviathan…" he muttered in shock. Then the shadow disappeared, and the boy fell to his knees. Dartz watched him pant as though he was exhausted. Then he looked up to lock eyes with him.

"A-are you…Master Dartz?" the boy asked. Dartz nodded. The boy smiled in relief

"Thank goodness." The boy whimpered "I apologize for my appearance…I-its just the master was so anxious to have me get to you that he wouldn't let me stop-"

"The master?" Dartz interrupted "The Great Leviathan speaks to you?"

The boy nodded miserably. "He was waiting for you to bring him into this realm but when you lost the children he sent me to you…to tell you that you are on the right path…and to give you instructions on how to proceed…"

Dartz's eyes narrowed. "Why hasn't he spoken to me? I am the leader of those who are loyal to him?! Why would he not choose to speak to me?!"

The boy began coughing then he clutched his chest with one hand, while the other braced him one the floor, as violent spasms racked his body. Drops of blood flew from his mouth to splatter onto the carpet. Dartz waited until the boy was able to gasp in enough breath to answer him.

"It…it is because to channel h-him is to die." He coughed more. "He-he wishes to reward you for-for you service…to continue to be his voice…" The boy couldn't speak any longer.

Dartz grinned and stood. "What is your name boy?"

"B-Bakura, master…"

"Wait here Bakura. I will have a doctor fetched to help you so that you may tell me the will of the Great Leviathan."

Bakura nodded and watched "Master" Dartz walk away. He wore an air of victory. Bakura ducked his head and grinned. The fool was all too easy to manipulate. He would make the perfect tool against the child of Osiris. He had already taken steps to make sure that Atem would complete his bond with the prince, Seth, and make himself whole. Then he would be able to use him. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

Bakura heard footsteps approaching and put on his "weak child" act again and allowed himself to be picked up and placed on the couch. Tomorrow would be an interesting day…


End file.
